Episode 64 - Catch The Phrase! Transcript
French Narrator: Ahh. The Krusty Krab. Home of Krabby Patty where there's a lot of customers eating a bunch of Krabby Patties. But when ever there's a new chef in town, A famous French Snail comes to town. He is also a cook who belongs to some guys from the fancy restaurant. Let us watch and see what happens when a French Snail comes to Bikini Bottom to catch the phrase. (This starts where SpongeBob is in the Kitchen cooking some Krabby Patties from the grill with his spatula) Squidward: Hurry up, SpongeBob! What's taking you so long?! SpongeBob: I'm cooking one Krabby Patty as fast as I can to give to the customer, Squidward! (He flips one Krabby Patty and puts it on a bun with a plate on it. Then puts lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, onions, ketchup, mustard, pickles and a top bun on the patty) Order up! (Brings the Krabby Patty to Dale at table nine) There you are, sir! Now eat it sallow it and make your fresh soul be inspired. Dale: Thanks! (Eats a Krabby Patty) Squidward: Hmph. Barnacle Head. SpongeBob: What's wrong, Squid? Didn't you know I had harsh words to the customer? Squidward: No. Harsh words don't impress the customers while they're eating a bunch of Krabby Patties. SpongeBob: You know, Squidward I think it needs more fancy customers and food to make it more... Shazaam! Squidward: Shazaam? What does that mean? SpongeBob: Shazaam means more famous, more exciting and more impressive than before. Squidward: SpongeBob, that does not make sense to me. SpongeBob: It is to me. Besides who or what could possibly go wrong and coming over to The Krusty Krab to cook some new food for this place? (Just then, Mr. Krabs comes inside The Krusty Krab through the double doors) Mr. Krabs: Alright, you land lubbers! You have 20 seconds to get out of me restaurant before I kick you out! All the Customers: ..................... Mr. Krabs: Find! Have it your way! (He walks out to the double doors, runs around toward the back of the restaurant and lifts it up with his claws and tilt all the customers out of The Krusty Krab. Then he comes back in the front of the restaurant through the double doors) SpongeBob: What's happening, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: I'm glad you asked, boy-o. Today we're getting a new chef who will be joining us today and he's also a chef just like one of those other guys who speaks french. Squidward: Is he an idiot just like SpongeBob? Mr. Krabs: No, Mr. Squidward. The new chef who will be joining us today is a french snail who cooks a lot of kelp dogs. Squidward: A French Snail? Mr. Krabs, you gotta be joking! There's no way we can work with a french snail with some French Accent. Mr. Krabs: And it looks like he's here along with me. (And while Mr. Krabs was right about that, a french snail comes inside The Krusty Krab with a mustache stick to his face and a chef's hat on his head) French Snail: Meow. SpongeBob: So that's the French Snail who cooks a lot of kelp dogs huh? Mr. Krabs: That's right, SpongeBob. And I want each of you boys to impress him with some cooking skills. Also me thinks those bottom feeders think they can see him with a special surprise. French Snail: Meow. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary comes in and told all 19 snails everything about a french snail who has come to town) Gary: Guys! Has anybody heard the news? Snellie: What news, Gary? Lary: Yeah what is it!? Gary: There's some french snail who came to Bikini Bottom and he's a chief. Rocky: Whoa! Merciful Neptune! Really? Daniel: Is he the one who makes some sort of kelp dogs? Gary: Yes that's the one I wanted to see. Boss: Whoa. Hold on there. Just why are you acting so crazy, you light wit? Gary: I wasn't acting so crazy, Boss. I'm telling you that the French Snail just came to Bikini Bottom. Boss: Oh then why didn't you just say so? Rocky: We should get closer to you so that we understand your saying. Gary: That's okay I can slither to the table and sit down next to you. (Slithers to the table and sat down on the stool around with all 19 snails) Boss: So tell me, Runt. Does all famous snails have a catch phrase? Gary: Yes Boss. All the famous snails have a catch phrase which upsets Yo-yo because he doesn't have a catch phrase. Mary: Oh no. Yo-yo, is that true? Do all famous snails have phrases than you have ever been through? Yo-yo: Yes. I was sad. 'Cause I didn't get more phrases than those famous snails. Petey: It's okay Yo-yo. You'll catch the phrase more than you have ever been through. Foofie: He's right sir. No famous snail can tease you while you're sad. Micheal: I never heard of a phrase of a famous snail before. Victoria: Me neither! He's weird knowing that he has a french accent. Eugene: Uh-huh. I always wanted to see a famous french snail who cooks a lot of kelp dogs. Pat: Meow! Penney: I'll say. Y'all must be figuring out that the famous french snail can cook anything. Sweet Sue: That's not true. I've heard someone said he can cook kelp dogs. Edward: Gary, I think the famous french snail was located inside The Krusty Krab. Gary: You know what he's located huh, Edward? Edward: Yes as you can see he's the famous snail of all the eatery of every restaurant in town. Penney: He's right. We need to leave the clubhouse so that we can see the french snail. Muffsies: Hey like what are we just sitting around the table here for? Let's get going! Gary: And after that, I can bring all of you to The Krusty Krab with everything you want to eat. Lary: Yeah. Who knows what will go wrong? Snellie: Yaay! I get to meet the one and only French Snail! Yo-yo: Well if you say so. Daniel: Now that sounds good. Boss: Ha! That's my little Runts. I've think we've chatted just enough. Spike: Yeah. Let's get to that restaurant to meet that French Snail! Dan: You know. I hope Gary's right about that french snail. Being a chef and all that matters a lot to us. Pat: (Jumps with a glee) Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to The Krusty Krab where all 20 snails came slithering toward the place) Boss: After me Fellas. (The 20 Snails stopped slithering and Gary suggested something) Spike: (To Gary) Hey what was it that's bothering you coming to The Krusty Krab without a sponge with you? Dan: Yeah Gary. Does SpongeBob ever come to this place this whole day? Gary: Yes. I understand why is SpongeBob is leaving me inside the house. 'Cause we snails are about to be deployed as the customers we are. Snellie: And Squidward leaves me behind while he's doing the register about any satisfied customers. Rocky: I miss Patrick. He is at a family reunion on a cruise along with his mom and dad. Dan: Face it, Spike every owner leaves their pets behind in their homes no matter where they go. Spike: Well I think that's pretty ridiculous. Boss: Alright, Let's all go inside the restaurant so that we can see what's going on inside. Yo-yo: And get to see the famous French Snail right? Boss: Exactly. (So all 20 snails slithered inside The Krusty Krab with a big surprise as they see a fancy french restaurant with fancy tables, candles, fancy lights and some fresh air) Mary: Ooh la la! This reminds me back in Paris. A fancy restaurant is born. Petey: But I wonder who did all this to make it so fancy. Muffsies: Is it Mr. Krabs, Squidward or SpongeBob? Foofie: I think it was the french snail that did all this to prove this eatery. Pat: Meow. (Just then a french snail came slithering by to all 20 snails) French Snail: (French Assent) Are you the first snail customers? Gary: Well kinda. And are you the french snail that we've been waiting to see who came to the town of Bikini Bottom? French Snail: Yes I am. Rocky: Wow. It all make sense now. Daniel: Alright who are you and where did you come from? French Snail: I am a Phrase Chef Snail! Master of all the eatery restaurants where I cook a lot of food! But you can call me Phrase. Gary: Nice to meet you Phrase. I'm Gary. Snellie: I'm Snellie. Lary: And I'm Lary. Daniel: Hi. I'm Daniel. Rocky: Hi I'm Rocky. I'm a hermit snail. Boss: I'm Mary's Ex-boyfriend leader of all the snails from Snail-Park. But you can call me Boss. And these are my boys Dan and Spike. Dan: Hey! Spike: Hi! Yo-yo: Hello. I'm Yo-yo nice to meet you. Muffsies: Like Hi. I'm Muffsies. Mary: Bon juor. I'm Mary. Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Petey: I'm Petey. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Eugene: I'm Eugene. Micheal: I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: Meow. Foofie: I'm Foofie. And I use to be a butler snail. I was adopted by Charles Butler Fish. Phrase: Well please to meet you. SpongeBob told me all about you snails. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Really? Phrase: Yes. And he told me that you go on a lot of adventures. Is that correct? Gary: I shouldn't stay away of staying inside the pineapple since I started my adventures and meet my snail friends for the very first time. Mary: So you're telling us that you're the most famous chef French Snail in the whole eatery restaurants and cook a lot of kelp dogs? Phrase: I was. Until some French Chef Fish adopted me as a pet snail. No offense, Monsieur. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. SpongeBob: Oh, Mr. French Snail?!! (Came by toward all 20 snails and Phrase) Oh there you are. I need your help! My spatula, the grill and a lot of Krabby Patties are missing from the kitchen. Phrase: Call me Phrase, Monsieur SpongeBob. And may I say Monsieur Krabs already took care of it. (Kisses SpongeBob) Muwah. Muwah. SpongeBob: (Giggles) Your kisses made me too kind. And you can talk. Phrase: Yes. As you can see I can talk in French Assent and cook as many kelp dogs as I can by using a pot on the stove! SpongeBob: So you're saying you've replace my Krabby Patties and the grill to the kelp dogs to boil and cook on the pot and the stove? Phrase: Would you like to see it? SpongeBob: Uh sure I guess. Phrase: Then follow me. (Leads SpongeBob all the way to the kitchen where the Kelp Dogs and the stove and the pot are) Micheal: See Yo-yo what did we tell ya he's a nice guy that Phrase Chef Snail. Yo-yo: Are you sure? He's more famous then I am. And he's more talented then I am. Pat: Meow? Boss: That's not true, Yo-yo. All you have to do is make friends with Phrase the Chef Snail. Daniel: He's right. We're not gonna rest until we try one of those Kelp Dogs Phrase the Chef Snail is going to make. Mary: He speaks French just like I do. Yo-yo: Well if you say so. Gary: C'mon guys, we're gonna help Phrase cook and boil those Kelp Dogs. As long as we work together. Remember, It's going to be a shazaam! Snellie: Shazaam indeed! Lary: Yeah! Eugene: Oh I always wanted to help Phrase with the Kelp Dogs. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Petey: Me too. I love cooking even if I read my book to look through the recipe. What can possibly go wrong? Victoria: Yeah. Let's get down in disco! Sweet Sue: And let the best fancy restaurant be it's last! Rocky: Well. Like Boss says. To the Kitchen, Fellas! (All 20 Snails slithered to the kitchen and help Phrase with the Kelp Dogs. When they got to the kitchen, They've see that the stove and the pot are in place where the grill is suppose to be) Gary: Phrase we wanted to make it up to you, we wanted to help you make some of those things you call kelp dogs. Edward: I was thinking maybe if you can teach us how to be great chef snails. Penney: He's right us snails wanted to learn how to boil those kelp dogs while putting em inside the pot. Muffsies: Do you think like we can help you cook and boil those kelp dogs so we can eat em? Phrase: Ahh. But of course. I can teach any snail learn how to be a chef! Boss: Ha. That's the sprint Phrase. I think we need some instructions on making or boiling the kelp dogs. Spike: Yeah. Let's get started on making those kelp dogs. Dan: But how? We don't even have a chef's hat like yours. Phrase: You don't need a chef's hat like I do. Orders our orders. First take a frozen kelp dog and put it inside the pot and let it boil from hot waters for 24 hours. Foofie: Yes go on! Phrase: Then you take it out when it's ready and finally you can eat it. Not that hard is it? Yo-yo: It is for me. I'm not a famous chef. I'm a famous Hip Hop Snail who gives autographs to all the people in Bikini Bottom. Daniel: I'm sure Yo-yo didn't mean giving autographs to all the people in Bikini Bottom. He just needs to learn how to be a chef. Mary: Oui, I'm sure if I can cook as good as you are Phrase. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Snellie: Squidward learns how to be a cook and cooks a lot of food. So I'll be helping the rest of Gary's snail friends to cook it properly like he does. Lary: Yeah. I'll learn properly how to be a chef like those French people. Gary: Well what are we all just standing here for? Let's cook and boil some kelp dogs to make it all shazaam!!! All Snails even Phrase: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to The Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs handed SpongeBob a bag full of extra money) Mr. Krabs: Here you are, boy. Why don't you take this bag full of extra money and put it in me safe. SpongeBob: Yes Mr. Krabs. (Runs off with a bag full of extra money and puts it in the safe deposit where the money and cash are in) Mr. Krabs: Looks like we've better check in a French Chef Snail to see what he's doing ey, boy? SpongeBob: Uh that will be Phrase de Chef Snail, sir. Mr. Krabs: Whatever you say, SpongeBob. (SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs walks toward the kitchen and saw all 20 snails who are helping Phrase boiling up the Kelp Dogs with a pot on the stove) Huh? SpongeBob: Oh would you look at that, Mr. Krabs. The Snails are helping Phrase cooking and boiling the kelp dogs. Phrase: Ahh Monsieur SpongeBob and Monsieur Krabs. Long time no see is it? Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles do you think you're doing?! Phrase: I'm helping de 20 snails cook a lot of Kelp Dogs so that we can eat it and see what does it think. Boss: Phrase is right, Krabs. We can do a farrow job when we're done boiling up the Kelp Dogs. Mr. Krabs: Oh well at least you were making a lot of money for yourselves. Phrase: As long as de 20 snails will try all the Kelp Dogs before their guts explode I'll do the rest and save some for your customers. Mr. Krabs: Save some for the customers? (Turns his pupils into dollar signs) That's a great idea! SpongeBob: Oh Phrase you are a genius! Gary: and he's a famous chef in Bikini Bottom. Pat: Meow. (Suddenly all the customers come back inside The Krusty Krab through the double doors) Nat: Say what's going on? Nancy Suzy Fish: What happen to the restaurant we use to know? Frankie Billy: I would like to know where did all the Krabby Patties go. Sally: Could we get something to eat in here!? Sadie: All this waiting out here is making me hungry. Shubie: We can't take this waiting outside business anymore. Jimmy-Gus: When will this new food be ready?! Dale: Yeah! (Phrase the chef snail comes out of the Kitchen with all the Kelp Dogs that are boiled and ready) Phrase: Oui, oui, young people the kelp dogs are boiled and ready!! Fred: Hey who's that french snail? Martha: I don't know but he's such a sweet snail he is. He can cook a lot of Kelp Dogs. Harold: I want to request a Kelp Dog! Tom: I want one with mustard! Thaddeus: Give me one with ketchup! (All the customers agreed) Phrase: Well then here you go! One Kelp Dogs for the each of you! (Hands everyone the Kelp Dogs so they can sit at their tables and eat em) Frank: Wow. I can believe it's come to this! Marge: Yeah. I love Kelp Dogs! Isabelle: It's a melsee! Dennis: Oh Sweet Kelp Dogs! Evelyn: These are so delicious! Abigail: I agree with you! Nat's Ex-Girlfriend: I hope I will enjoy these! Phrase: Enjoy my delicious Kelp Dogs! (We cut back to the kitchen where all 20 snails saw all the customers eating and enjoying their kelp dogs) Boss: Ha. That's enough, Fellas. I've think we've done a farrow job. Spike: Yeah. I can't wait to enjoy all of these Kelp Dogs. Dan: Hey Boss. There's a million left. Boss: Well if you existed on eating those Kelp Dogs we deserved it. Phrase: (Comes back inside the Kitchen) I hope you did a great job making those Kelp Dogs that you did for 24 hours am I right.? Pat: Meow. Gary: Thanks, Phrase. Now that are job is finished, Do you think my snail friends and I could have a million Kelp Dogs? Phrase: Ahh. But of course you can. Lary: Ahh Finally. All this job's making me hungry. Snellie: Me too. I would love one of those Kelp Dogs. Phrase: All rightly. Here you go. (Pushes the year's supply of Kelp Dogs for all 20 Snails to eat) Enjoy! Rocky: Yummy! (All 20 Snails eats lots of million year supplies of Kelp Dogs until they're bodies grew huge and overweighted) Overweight Gary: Mrloow. Thanks Phrase. I feel better already. Overweight Snellie: Looks like a million Kelp Dogs go right inside of me. Overweight Lary: How could we ever thank you for feeding us.? Overweight Rocky: Whoa. I'm huge just like Patrick. I wish he was here to see this. Overweight Daniel: If only that are shells don't crack. Overweight Yo-yo: You know. I'm not sad anymore in fact I'm a famous chef and a famous hip hop snail who plays a guitar. (Overweights Boss, Dan and Spike sighs) Overweight Petey: Looks like are work here is a job well done. Overweight Muffsies: You can say that again, Petey. Overweight Foofie: I'm glad that no one's in the kitchen would ever see us. Overweight Mary: Oui, I hope I could lose a little weight. Overweight Micheal: Me too. Overweight Victoria: Me three. Overweight Eugene: Me Four. Overweight Penney: Make that five. Overweight Sweet Sue: Or six. Overweight Edward: And especially seven. Overweight Pat: Mrlooooowroooow. Phrase: Maybe it's time for me to head back to the owner which is a french fish so my eats and I are leaving. See ya! (Slithers out of kitchen and out of The Krusty Krab) All 20 Overweight Snails: Goodbye Phrase!!! (Later, SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs came back to the kitchen and saw all 20 snails who are extremely huge and overweighted) SpongeBob: Wow, Gary I can't believe you and your snail friends ate a lot of Kelp Dogs. Mr. Krabs: What happen to all of you? Overweight Gary: Phrase's work shift here is done. He gave us all a million year supply of Kelp Dogs to eat. Squidward: (Bored) Outstanding. (Everyone except Squidward laughed. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed so peacefully while Overweight Gary writes his snail journal of what he and his overweight snail friends did today) Overweight Gary: Phrase the Chef Snail just came to Bikini Bottom to cook and boil a lot of wieners known as the Kelp Dogs. Ever since we'd help him with the Kelp Dogs Phrase gave us 20 snails a million of our years supply of Kelp Dogs to become huge and overweight. Overweight Snellie: I sure wish Rocky will ever see Patrick Star again he misses him already. But we did cheer him up a little. Overweight Lary: Yeah. I didn't even know it'll be such a shazaam to these things. Overweight Gary: Looks like we ate a lot of Kelp Dogs today didn't we you guys? (Burps) Excuse me. And I think tomorrow's gonna be even better. Don't you think? Overweight Snellie: You bet, Gary. (Burps) Excuse me. Tomorrow's gonna be a hard one to solve the problems for us snails. Overweight Lary: Yeah. (Burps) Pardon me. Let's go to sleep. (Overweights Gary, Snellie and Lary snuggled and hugged each other and fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Squidward: And Squidward. Gary: In this crossover with Squidward Vs. Sandy. Squidward needs help again! He turns to me, Snellie, Lary, Rocky, Daniel and the rest of my snail friends and explains about what's going on with the battle with Sandy and her Squirrels. Squidward: Looks like Plankton overhears the battle between me and Sandy and order us to attack The Krusty Krab using his Chum Bucket Bucket Helmets. Gary: Oh no. We better stop him seriously! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next! "Snails, Squids and Squirrels!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season three transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts